Kraygarr, Crusaders of the Wolf
by Kraygarr
Summary: This will be about a character from another fanfiction by: SingleYandereMale called " The Ice Prince, Son of Esdeath" I will be doing the history of Kraygarr and potentially other things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer this story is about a character in another fanfiction that takes place in Akama ga kill, which is called "The Ice Prince, Son of Esdeath" by: SingleYandereMale

Kraygarr

He was from the southern realm in a tribe that wasn't as advanced as the capital but was more of a village. He had dark brown hair with some grey hair that had a natural flow to the right. He is built like a brute, has battle scars on his body. He wore black pants and white shirt with a black hood/cloak and iron gauntlets to guard his wrist in combat. He had a younger brother named called Tobyjad they did everything together both of them wanted to join the empire's army because in their tribe war and battle is what made them fierce and able to survive with all the danger around them. They both had already fought in battles Kraygarr being sixteen and Tobyjad being just fourteen.

After an attack from some strange danger beast during a hunt they had never seen any like these ones before they had to flee as they were being ripped apart and eaten alive, then after they ran for a short bit they stopped chasing which was odd.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" said Tobyjad.

"I don't think there normal danger beast." Said Kraygarr

Then a knife came flying by landing the chest of one of my men, we were ambushed by another tribe. Having already suffered enough losses from the danger beast and couldn't win the fight so they ran again but back to the village all this running made Tobyjad angry his tribe never ran from a fight. Kraygarr being older and more experienced knew it was for the best and that they would win if they made it back… but Tobyjad anger got the best of him and he was captured trying to fight the tribe unknown to his brother. Once he made it back to the village he raised the alarm while thinking his brother was with him.

Kraygarr where's your brother? His father said, sounding worried.

"Why father he's right here… uhh… Tobyjad where are you!?"

The warriors prepared themselves for the oncoming attackers. The two tribes made their battles lines staring into each other waiting for their leaders to give the command

Kraygarr holding his long sword breathing heavy

"Where's my brother! What have you done to him I'll kill you slow!"

The leader of the opposing tribe stepped forward with five prisoners they captured from the hunting party, I failed them it's my fault if they die their blood on my hands!

Which one is your brother so I may kill him first br!..

Kill them all! said a random voice yelled out.

Then the tribes sprinted towards each other with my tribe winning in the beginning but something was different than the left side where the leader was being pushed back and being cut down.

"They have a teigu where doomed... surrender dam it agh!" The soldier had been killed

This met they we're letting us push into their army and they were circling us allowing them access to the village where they began to burn and slaughter everyone. It was then when my fellow tribesmen had thrown down their weapons except for me my brother was in my sight and four unfortunate men where in the way.

"You guys want to let me go before he takes your heads." Tobyjad warned them then put a smirk on his face "I'll enjoy the show!"

I dashed towards the first he thrust his spear at me I jumped up and swung my blade decapitating him and another warrior. The next one started charging at me with sword and shield, I grabbed the spear and threw it going straight through his head and pinning him to a tree. The last one was shaking finally realizing that he should have fled and started to run.

"You had your chance now you've been marked for death hahahaha" Kraygarr said laughing running after him and tackling him to the ground picking up his and slamming it into the ground several times.

"Kraygarr that was amazing I can't wait to be as strong and brutal as you one day maybe even I'll be the champion of the village after I dethrone you haha." Tobyjad hugging his brother now thinking of the day they be in the imperial army together.

The village was full of screams and cries for help Kraygarr and Tobyjad then armed themselves to help their people…

"Boys run away it's too late, they butchered your mother run please and take revenge on them." Those were their father's last words to them as he was dragged to their leader had his arms and legs cut off by his Teigu _**Crusaders of the Wolf **_ "Don't let them get away they must pay for killing my men like we are the animals when it's clearly them who are brutes and animals that must be slaughtered!" The leader furious having heard how Kraygarr disposed of his personal guards with ease. They were caught and hogtied Tobyjad Had started to cry "I'm scared I don't want to die I want to get stronger and pass you in strength so I can protect you and help you and not be a burden on! Brother kill everyone they have failed us they are sheep do this for me after I pass!" The leader then grabbed Tobyjad and brought him to the body of his father pushing him on top of him. "I'll make your death slow for what your brother did he is gonna watch you die and watch you cry some warrior you are."

"_I have to save him but how?" _Thought Kraygarr. "Wait kill me let him live I'm the one killed your men not him he is innocent dam it!"

"Well I could do that but where's the fun in that now?" He grabbed Tobyjad but the hair pulling back to expose his neck then place one of his axes against his throat and dragged it across ever so slow… tears started coming from Kraygarr as he heard his brother choking on his own blood trying to speak "Bro...ther…I'm...sorry…I...love...y…" his eyes still open but his body stopped moving and the sound choking had stopped. "Aw man that's no fun he died to fast I guess I need more practice." The leader unsatisfied with how quick he died wiping the blood on Kraygarr's face. "Men he's all yours" he said as he walked away. Kraygarr had been losing his restraints and the men had their backs turned to him as they were stabbing his brother with their spears laughing at how easy the battle was won.

"_They will pay everyone will pay for this my brothers blood has been spilled and they don't even Honor him." _Kraygarr got up and snapped the first warriors neck then punched a hole through the second one laughing "Blood for blood my god demands blood and now you will die like the sheep you are!" The warrior screamed in pain the punch didn't instantly kill him. The leader came running back from executing other prisoners. " What's going on… you I'll have your head momented on a spike in front of this village for the trouble you've caused me! I'm down playing games with you clearly deserve a warrior's death unlike your excuse of a brother." He raised his axes charging toward me with insane speed something I've never seen before. "_How do I defeat someone so fast?"_ His swings had incredible power behind them and they quick cutting me across the face. "Is that really all you got you just gave me another scar haha." "Stop running and fight me boy!" The leader was getting furious he couldn't land a killing blow. All the warriors from both sides and villagers stopped everything and watched the two fight as they were shocked that someone could last this long against there general. After an hour of fighting the general jumped back. "You are one hell of a fighter but unfortunately I have to kill you."

"How are you gonna do that your looking exhausted and I still haven't broken a sweat when are you really gonna start fighting? Also when I beat you, you will tell me who sent you and the danger beast!" Kraygarr said grinding his teeth "So you figured it out then I'll tell you this I'm general for the empire and this is my army we have been employed by fellow who needs more test subjects so he can make more of those danger beast but, like I said you have to die now." The leader went into a stagger stance "Didn't think I need to use this but you are a problem kid, _**Trump Card No Escape!**_" He threw one of his axes up in the air then it came flying down and didn't hit the ground instead started flying towards Kraygarr so he dodged it and the axe hit one of the generals soldiers who was sneaking up on Kraygarr killing the soldier but the axe rose up and went for Kraygarr again so he ran and it followed. _"What is this how is it following me? Is this the power of Teigu? I must get this weapon, I think I know how to beat him." _Kraygarr then had smirk appear on his face. "What! Have you accepted your fate?" The leader yelled confused as Kraygarr began running towards him. "Even if you get to me it's only gonna hit you, it's locked on to you it only hit him because I didn't wait you fool I set you up! BWAHAHA!"

Kraygarr was fast and got to him and stood behind him wrapping his arms around him holding in place and the axe came flying straight into his chest killing him and once the user died the axe dropped to the ground. "You had power but didn't know how to use it, you just made the weapon do everything and now you paid the price." Kraygarr then leaned over picking up _**Crusaders of the Wolf**_ the Teigu had accepted him and a wolf like armor appear around him but he didn't know how to wear nor was he strong enough for the armor so it disappeared. He then walked to his brothers body and took his scarf which was soaked in blood and wrapped it around his face wearing it like a bandana covering his mouth and lower part of his nose.

"All you stood here and watched none of you helped your general or me in this fight! You killed my kin but didn't fight me! Then my own people didn't defend my father or brother they did nothing but hide in the shadows for they were cowards! My brothers dying wish is kill you all and I will honor that wish! You all know blood for blood is what our god demands for he is the blood god! Kraygarr had been consumed with hatred for those who had killed his brother and his own people did nothing a blood rage took over him he had to full fill his brothers dying wish and he would with pleasure.

Kraygarr's rage caused him to lose control he didn't remember any of the massacre he proceeded to commit on that day. He killed everyone who was there the generals men, his villages men, women, and children. He butchered everyone there sparring no one his rage was uncontrollable seeing his brother bleed to death in front of him by the very same weapon he was now using cut people down with. The Tiegu was satisfied with its new owners strength and power the blood rage the ended. When Kraygarr came back to his normal self and saw what he had done he had just shrugged "The price you pay for being sheep." The fact he killed them all didn't bother him he did what was asked of him he fulfilled his brother's wish now it was time for a proper burial to honor him.

Three years have passed

Unknown to Kraygarr a small group of people were watching all the events that happened that day and went straight to there village and started to tell stories of The Lone Wolf, and Death's Shadow soon Kraygarr heard the story and decided being a hired killer was the best work him so started to work. Sometimes he took some bounties as they offered more money. One day while in a village he overheard the talk in a bar about a fierce general who wiped out the whole revolutionary army in the north within a day! Fascinated with the story he demanded to know who the general was for he saw this a chance to join the army like he always wanted and this person would love to him. When they told him her name is general Esdeath he wanted to know if needed recruits?

**Well that was the first chapter I guess that what it is. This has just been a bit of Kraygarr's history. Hope you like it please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer this story is about a character in another fanfiction which is called "The Ice Prince, Son of Esdeath" by: SingleYandereMale

Road to the Empire

Kraygarr kept gathering information about Esdeath he wanted to know everything to deem her worthy of being his master. He had stopped taking contracts to kill people in order to learn how she fought what kind of a leader she was, learning that she never took the spoils of the battle but instead gave it to her troops the only time she took something was if it was a prisoner. He felt a calling to serve her, and avenge his brother's death for his blood shouldn't have been spilled and his new master would allow him spill the blood of the one who had his brother killed. He had all the information he needed she was to be his new master and she was looking for Teigu users for an elite squad, he had to be part of this squad to gain her trust and try to have her help him find out who had ordered the attack on village back then. He still had to avenge his brother Tobyjad death that day still haunts him seeing his brother cry and slowly have his throat slit by the same weapons he now uses. He will find the one who gave the order and have them say his brothers name to ask for forgiveness before he slit his throat. With his mind sent on serving Esdeath till his last breath and finding out gave the order even if it met death he began heading to the capital the place he always dreamt about when he was younger and fighting with his brother oh how times have changed.

When he approached the main gates he was stopped by the guards. "Halt, who are you and what's your business?" Raising their weapons seeing that Kraygarr was armed and looked like he had been a fair share of battles.

"I'm here to apply for elite squad that will be serving general Esdeath." His face covered by the blood stained bandana, it was all he had left of his brother to remember and honor him.

"That's good to hear but what's your name so we can write it down and send a letter to her so she can expect you later on to see if you are even worth her time." They lowered their weapons.

"Yes, how foolish of me I'm Kraygarr but I have other nicknames like Death's Shadow and Lone Wolf, have you heard of me?" Fully aware of the stories that have been told due to his ruthless killings of those who had done wrong.

The guards faces turned white those titles were thought to be a myth or a story to frighten the children at the capital to prevent them from going out beyond the walls to such savage lands. "Wait the stories … your real?" One guard exclaimed. "Of course he's not actually Kraygarr he's using it as gladiator fight name to strike fear before the fight c'mon man don't believe everything people say." The other guard having more experienced and hearing such ridiculous stories.

Kraygarr looking confused and annoyed that the guard didn't believe him. "Why of course I'm real? I may be a killer and a ruthless one at that but don't call me a liar." His voice had a slight growl behind, it as he was an honest man and being called a liar was like losing a battle to him. "Oh, by chance is there a tournament today too?" His voice now back in a normal tone sounding a little silly. As if he were just toying with the two guards.

"Yes actually there's one day in celebration of the defeat of general Budo and the general as she looks for new recruits its in the arena you can't miss it where they holding gladiator fights with some beast fights." The guards having opened the gates and wrote up a letter claiming to have sent it to Esdeath but they didn't just cause he claimed to be a myth or a legendary fighter they didn't want to send a false report and be tortured by the ice queen for claiming to have a warrior with such potential come in.

Having gotten bored during his journey to the capital he desperately wanted to be a fight and the arena would be the best place. The prize money would be given to his master as a sign of good favor and respect to her, not caring for the money really just wanting to spill some blood as the road to the capital was guarded and clear of danger. He did get annoyed and spill some blood with a patrol that tried to arrest him so he simply killed them. _That was truly fun killing that patrol however they didn't really give me a fight it was like training, man the way they screamed when I crushed their officers head. _Just thinking about made him happy then his stomach growled he hadn't eaten in two days. Having stopped at a nearby pub to eat and drink, talking to people to find out how many people would be participating in the tournament and if anyone else came by that was trying to join Esdeath new elite crew. He wanted to meet his new comrades as he would be fighting with them, he wanted to know there beliefs, and know how they fought.

_Strange I thought there would be more people wanting to serve such and awe-inspiring general? The people seem to have all attention on the arena and general Budo who she had killed. Do they not have fights all the time how strange. Looks like I'll have to give them a show to remember!"_

He then stood up from the bar and paid for his meal. "Excuse me everything one but I would like to make a public announcement that is if you'll hear me out?" He said as he closed his eyes waiting for silence or someone to reply. "You gonna tell us you getting married to the bartender?" Said a drunk man in the corner. A smile then came across Kraygarr's face. "No Im actually inviting you all to come to the arena for a real gladiator fight as I will truly entertain you all." All eyes now on him "I'll go just cause last time someone said that they were slowly eaten alive truly the best one I've seen" said a man with his son next to him. Kraygarr then waved to the people and walked out the pub marching straight to the arena giggling every now and then at the thought of fights he'd be in soon.

Having been allowed to join the tournament making the total amount fifty fighters. The first fight seemed to be off to him. One fighter was wearing full plate armor along with a spiked mace and the other fighter had a loin cloth, his weapon being just a club that was rotting. "This isn't a fair fight it's been rigged!" Screamed the man in the loin cloth angry. Kraygarr was also angry at the fact that it was just a slaughter fest and not a real fight not even a show. The man with a club was smashed to bits within minutes. Now next up to fight was Kraygarr having been fired up because of the previous fight.

"Now entering the arena Reiner the butcher! He started out as a slave met to die for stealing but won trial by combat, he will be facing an imposter by the identity of Kraygarr's myth claiming to be real! Hahahaha" the announcement having the whole crowd laughing as someone was trying to claim that the legends and myths of Kraygarr are true. Surely he's not real who could wipe out entire an army and a village on the same day. Oh but how the capital would soon learn that the myth was true and now in the heart of the capital. The two fighters walked to meet each other in the middle.

"Well if your gonna claim to be Kraygarr you better be a decent fighter because I'm not scared of myths!" Yelled Reiner. "I hope you don't mind but I plan on making this a show like the old days the people need some entertainment and I'm here to deliver it before joining Esdeath." Kraygarr stated all calm with no expression on his face lowering his stance. "FIGHT!" Yelled the announcer. Reiner immediately jumping back as Kraygarr reached out with his arms. Reiner then raised his spear hiding most of his body behind his round shield his stance being crouched eyes locked on his on target. Kraygarr threw his axes on the ground, then threw his arms back as he began to run towards him. Reiner raised the spear up preparing to throw it "you must be crazy thinking you could beat without your axes and charge me head on with no armor or shield to easy! Ahh!" He threw the spear with such force it was almost like a cannon shot. Kraygarr still moving in a straight line about to be pierced by the spear but then ducked raised his arm up and grabbed it spinning it around now point it at "Thanks for the spear pal." Reiner who's face quickly turned white as he realized he was outmatched. Kraygarr then threw the spear back Reiner couldn't react in time the spear pierced his shield and went flying out of hand pinned into the wall his hand having been cut by it blood dripping. "How did you? What are you? Are you a bioengineered freak!?" Cried out Reiner as reached for his sword to defend himself. Kraygarr stopped just two meters away from him eyes were soulless as he stared into his opponent waiting for him to strike. "Why aren't you attacking? Why are you playing with me?" Sweat running down his face, flash backs of life playing in his head he accepted the fact that he was going to die and yet no actual damage had been done to him, other then a small paper like cut on his wrist. "Don't tell me you've given up? Aww I was hoping for a challenge especially from someone called the butcher." Kraygarr stated with a calm and disappointed tone looking towards the ground and twiddling his thumbs. Reiner then lunged his sword into Kraygarr but he let the sword go sideways so it just rubbed against his ribs. He then reached for the hand holding the sword pulling it and twisting it making him release his grip from it dropping it. Then with his other hand he put it on Reiner's throat and raised him off the ground with one hand giggling the whole time. Reiner began punching him in the head and arm that holding his throat but he wasn't being choked just held. Kraygarr then began to walk until Reiner's body was against the wall the arena next to where the spear was stuck. Kraygarr grabbed the spear breaking a part off then stabbed Reiner in the stomach avoiding vital organs then moved it up and down. "Aaaaggggghhhhh" he screamed out tears running down his face blood rushing out of his stomach. Kraygarr stepped back rasing his arms to the crowd. "Does he live or die the choice is in your hands people." He bowed in wait for a response. "Kill Kill Kill" the crowd began to chant they have never seen someone be so casual in the arena he held control the whole time. He then raised himself up walked up to Reiner again grabbing him and throwing him into the middle of the arena. "Aaahhh…who are you?" He said as slowing picked himself up. "You still don't believe that I'm truly Kraygarr!" He said in a joyful tone as he grabbed his left arm and broke it. Then kneed him in the gut where the spear was located then forced him on his knees as he prepared to start a blood eagle. The blood eagle is a ritual execution of in which victims were kept alive while their backs were sliced open so that their ribs, lungs, and intestines could be pulled out into the shape of bloody wings. This was a ritual that was performed in his village when they captured warriors from other villages or tribes. The crowd horrified at this sight but also entertained they have never seen such raw power. "Who's next! Who wants to face me! Who cares to challenge me!" Yelled Kraygarr blood covering his hands. The other fighters furious with how the butcher went out rushed into the arena to kill him.

It was now forty-eight vs one he walked to his axes and picked them up. "Hopefully this will be a challenge for me!" Kraygarr yelled his veins began to pop on his arms as he was excited to spill so much blood. Another blood rage was taking control he hadn't felt like is almost a year. He had some control this time compared to his first time as he spun around violently making quick work of the fighters. He was almost like a blender and created a blood storm as there blood rained from the sky. Hacking and slashing them to bits their screams only driving him more to kill them all. Once they had all been killed he fell down on the ground and started making a blood angel with his arms and legs laughing like a crazy man. Then just like he came to got to his feet walked towards the exit. "Excuse me warrior the prize money is yours, you've more then earned it." The tournament host proclaimed. "Could you send it to general Esdeath for me and tell her, her champion has arrived." He said proudly standing tall and staring into the distance like he was a hero.

As he walked out the crowd cheered his named. "Kraygarr! Kraygarr! Kraygarr!" He had a smile on his face but quickly hid it with his bandana. He began heading to the palace where the crowd followed him. Once he reached the main doors the guards greeted him. "Ah Sir Kraygarr the general she is excited to meet you in person as you have made quite a first impression." They opened the door and escorted him to where the other three beast were. "Ah so these be my new brothers in arms I look forward to working with such skilled warriors." Esdeath had heard about Kraygarr and his myths but didn't believe them till he was in the capital slaughtering weak warriors. She was certainly glad to have such a formidable warrior on her side the downside being he loses control when in a rage this was something she would help him overcome. Esdeath had even found out how he acquired his Teigu and that he had killed an imperial army along with the general but she wasn't gonna punish him for it because, they must have been weak and only the strong survive.

**Authors Note:**

**Man this took me awhile and I apologize for that but anyways here's chapter two of Kraygarr and his journey. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I had a blast writing it even getting carried away, I know it's not a long chapter but I'm still working on my writing. Thank you have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer this story is about a character in another fanfiction which is called "The Ice Prince, Son of Esdeath" by: SingleYandereMale all credit goes to him.

Meeting Esdeath

A week had passed since the three beast had been reformed. They wore the same black trench coat style uniform that the previous beast wore with the general's insignia on their sleeves and chest. Kraygarr in his room which he decorated with various skins of beast he had hunted, along with amor and blunted weapons of people he killed that he deemed honorable/worthy to ask their name to remember them. Also in his bedroom he had a desk covered in papers with reports of his orders and time in the new unit, however had hidden the papers about his hunt for the one who ordered his village to be attacked and capture people when he was younger. He has kept his research a secret from all his comrades, no one knew what he was doing not even his master. He put all his free into research reading all sorts of reports from that day everything along with who all knew about that mission. What kind of general he was, did he do these attacks randomly? If not he needed to get his revenge. Everyone including the other beast thought of him as a classical dumb brute with insane strength second to his master in physical abilities. When everyone saw him for the first time they claimed he was only good at following the orders to kill other then that he wasn't much. He also had little control of his Teigu which caused him to go berserk killing everyone and Esdeath had to stop him herself no one dared to stop him but her. The general didn't seem to mind him going berserk and killing her subordinates she seemed to enjoy it as she found it as eliminating the weak ones. She also knew like everyone that it happened due to his lack of understanding and not knowing how to wield his Teigu and for some strange reason she had never punished him for it instead gave him private training lessons so he could get better control over and unlock it's true potential.

When he wasn't training or missions Kraygarr was the Master's number one choice of a bodyguard for her precious son Makoto. Which happens when her son asks to go anywhere she had always request for him to bring Kraygarr to go with him, not that he needed protection from anything, though he was more than capable to stop anyone from hurting him. Esdeath made Kraygarr do it because she had taken interest in him hearing he was like a natural bodyguard from other soldiers. This is true and the storie that it came from was when Makoto along with the three beast were returning from the mission "the dumb chruch folk" as Kraygarr called it. A crowd of people had liked up the streets welcoming them back but some people weren't there to welcome them back that's when, someone had thrown a knife at Makoto yelling "DIE DEMON SPAWN!" and Kraygarr immediately jumped to take the hit to hit his back missing his spin then the other beast took fighting stances expecting him to go into a rage again but he didn't he hunched over Makoto protecting him further from any other attempts of things being thrown leaving the knife in his back. Then the other beasts and empire troops went after them knowing that General Esdeath would probably toture them for letting the assassin go. Makoto was shocked no one had ever tried to protect him or even be willing to give their life for his except his mother when he was young. That's when Makoto actually started to requested he be around him when possible and Esdeath couldn't disappoint her son and knew Kraygarr would never allow any harm to him because of the incident. He enjoyed his stories and having some around to talk to other then his mom since Tatsumi was in a coma. Kraygarr didn't fear him either like all the other people in the capital he treated him as though he was someone he already known for a long time. Kraygarr didn't want there time he taught him about honor, loyalty, sacrifices, and to always value family above all else and that's where he made a mistake.

"You say family is super important and that you should always protect them no matter what they've done but I've never heard you talk about your family why is that?" Makoto said when they were out walking in the capital one day.

"Well... it's…kinda...a… sad story really." Finally being able to say it all he had never told anyone what really happened but for some reason he couldn't hide it from him.

"I've heard rumours about you that you have other names like _Death's Shadow _and _Lone Wolf _is this true or are they just rumors?" Makoto said not realizing he was bringing something up that the warrior tried to hide only few people knew one was Esdeath that were other names/titles of the Beast.

"Why aren't you mister know it all today, where are you getting all of this anyways? But yes those are other names that people call by me." He patted the boy the shoulder a couple times.

"Well I talk to you alot but yet I know more about Nash and Abduin so I did looking around and that's all I could learn about though." The boy sounding a bit confused towards the end of his statement.

"How come no hear calls you by those names? I mean you must have earned that right to be known by them?" Sounding more curious this time.

"That I did earn but those titles are a constant reminder of the failure I am and I don't think anyone this far up north has heard about me till that day I fought the arena and killed all the other fighters." _What great memory of my first time in the city he thought._ The warrior began to look at the floor rethinking that day when he lost everything and what he could have done to have his brother by side in the capital serving the Master together and guarding her precious son.

"Well Mr. Lone Wolf I think should accept that whatever happened in the past you can't hold onto anymore you to move one and make sure that it doesn't happen again promise this for me." Kraygarr stopped walking he was shocked that he had said something like this. He also never asked someone to just promise there normally be an icicle pointing that the person's throat when he asked someone to promise but there was no danger. The young boy was clearly wiser than his age.

"Master I... promise to ensure that it never happens again and that I'll give my life to protect you." The warrior had regained his strength walking proudly now and proclaimed it in a stern voice.

"One more thing since your in a good mood actually two more things if your ok with it?" He said looking at the Beast how his mood had changed so drastically in mere seconds.

"How can I be of service to you now?" Sounding more like a subordinate now but still walked proud as if he was invincible.

"I'm going to ask the general if you can be around me more or all the time later also stop calling me master I'm not my mom. Besides, I see you as my big brother more than anything so please don't be too reckless and die for me cause that would hurt more than any wound could ever you know? You have been really nice and the only one in my mom's forces to actually got to know me and check one me now and then making sure I'm happy not trying to impress me to get closer to her then actually knowing me and no matter how hard I try to hide it when I'm sad you always know." He began to smile while his cheeks turned red and eyes looked like they got bigger. Kraygarr had a shocked and sad look on his face as he thought of Tobyjad and the look on his face as he died. His current expression showed joy but also pain and sadness he could finally have another younger brother but he could actually see him and this time he keep him safe but reality came in the decision wasn't solely his it all was up to the Master and who knows what she'll say.

"Well you'll have to ask the Master that one that can't be all up to me bucko but I would love to have you as younger brother which means you need to fix your vanishing problem." Makoto looked at him and grabbed his arm.

" How did you know!?" Sounding scared now and beginning to shake. Kraygarr took a knee so they were roughly eye level and wrapped his arms around him hugging him, he had never been hugged by anyone other then his mom it was strange yet it felt great and safe he return the hugged wrapping his arms around the warrior. "I don't want to go Kray I want to stay here with my family and you!" he began to cry Makoto wasn't his normal self at the moment but it was ok.

"I won't let you go brother as long as I breathe and I found out about vanishing thing cause when you disappear even if it's just an arm or leg while around me I can sense it with this old trick I learned in my village called Ki." Makoto shocked learning that everyone was wrong about him being dumb brute but a kind hearted, smart warrior who fights for abandoned beliefs and carries everything he has learned. The two of them got up having recovered from the break down.

"Now let's race back to the palace it's getting dark." Kraygarr immediately sprinted off leaving some ground for the young prince to catch up on. Makoto glad to see him happy and testing him again as he been sad lately but he was definitely happier than before which made the prince happy something he had been craving to feel he thought his dad would make him experience but he realized that anyone can be a teacher not just your parents.

Once the two reached the palace and walked all the way up to the general's room Kraygarr knocked the giant double doors and stood at parade rest just like Wave taught him along with some basic military discipline since he didn't have any before joining. He stood there waiting for the general to open the door and greet them. They didn't wait have to wait long before Esdeath opened the door she had sensed them since they entered the hall and greeted them picking up Makoto and hugging him. "Mommy is daddy awake yet." "Now sweetie your father is still not awake don't worry though he will be fine he is stronger than you think." She may have said it but she worried as each day passed by Tatsumi lost strength which would be a problem for her and their son the future she wanted and it was slowly fading away. Esdeath realizing that the Beast hadn't left yet and waiting for his next commands from her.

"Your dismissed Kraygarr." He then went to attention "Yes Master." He then saluted and started walking away.

Makoto then pulled on his mom to whisper in her ear "Can you talk to him he is sad and I'm worried for him." Esdeath quickly looked at her son seeing visual sadness along with sensing it, she couldn't have both the people she loved in pain. Then she looked up at the Beast who almost at the end of the hall "HALT." She said in a demanding tone that made him freeze in place with arm in mid sing and one leg in the air. "Come back over here." She had lowered Makoto to ground which he took as a sign to leave then proceeded to him room. The warrior then turned around looking worried and walked back to his master.

"Yes master, do you have a mission for me?" He kneeled to the ground placing his hands on his knee, lowering his head.

"No I want you to tell why you have made my son sad." She looked down at him anger flowing out of her, he felt it but it didn't bother him or scare like everyone else she found it interesting.

"I'm sorry master I don't know what you mean? Can you explain it to me?" Still on his knees to show respect to her and trying not to make things worse for him. He knew what exactly what was the problem but didn't know how to explain it. Esdeath reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder grabbing it starting to squeeze it. He was in pain but didn't fight back or try to argue back with her.

"Kraygarr do you know why I let you be his guard?" She started to raise him up still holding his shoulder he got as she pulled him till he was on his feet.

"No master I don't know why you give me the honor of watching him and protecting him." He didn't sound like the normal brute she was used to, he had a serious look on his face the side that kept hidden from everyone was starting to come out and that's just what she wanted to see.

"So I was right about you, your actually smarter than you let on. Which brings me to my second question why do you do it?" Esdeath knew along that he was hiding something but how he actually was, was a bit of a shock. Kraygarr realizing that he had been found out he had to come clean now.

"Well you are my master and have been planning to tell you just got busy with my work and got side tracked with guarding your son. What do you want to know master?" He sounded joyful to finally show his true self, which was a way smarter/tactical side of him but still a fierce/strong fighter.

Esdeath amazed that there was basically a whole different person in front of her she could tell that he may look the same there was someone different in front of her that was much stronger then the dumb verison. How was is possible she wondering. "Well tell me about yourself the true story not the lie you tell the troops." She had let go of him now and grinned at him he just smiled back.

"Well I was born in a southern village, I was the village champion as I was the strongest beating the adults who had been war. The village was always at war with tribes or close villages we didn't really know peace but we always survived the attacks. Then the day that changed my life happened I was sent to hunt for food then we were attacked by some strange danger beast that looked human they were strong and killing my men we had to retreat and then an arrow hit one of my men, we were ambushed while fleeing danger beast who would do that?" he clenched his fist in anger as it still bothered him that he failed his village.

Esdeath having grown very interested in the story she could tell that he was telling the truth. "Well the ones who attacked you was another tribe or a village. She looked at him telling he was tired. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a long story let's go take a seat." She opened the door to her quarters and led him to an office looking area they both sat down.

"Thank you master. It wasn't a tribe or a village that attacked us it was an empire army and their general was the previous owner of my Teigu. I had ordered a retreat of my men but my younger brother refused to retreat and gathered some men to charge the enemy without me knowing till I was back the village preparing the defenses. We were outnumbered probably five to one we were doomed. I didn't care though I was looking for brother in the chaos then they formed up in front of the village. The leader had heard we were looking for my brother then he stepped forward with five prisoners asking which one was him then someone yelled and both sides charged. We were winning the battle on left or so I thought they were actually letting use push into them while the general pushed the right flank and was slaughtering everyone with his Teigu. We had been surrounded everyone in my tribe dropped their weapons to surrender expect me I saw my brother and rushed after him killing his guards. The people who had surrendered were being killed most were being taken away though which was strange." He still didn't know why were trying to capture them even after all these years.

Esdeath think didn't much about it. "You know it's normal to capture some prisoners from battle? Why does that bother you?" Confused maybe he was still a dumb brute after all.

"I know it's normal but they were taking almost the whole tribe they wagons already there killing those that still had some fight in them. He butchered my father in front me. My brother and me had captured that's when the general grabbed my brother and brought him to my face and slowly slit his throat I watched and listened to my brother choke on his blood and die before my eyes and I powerless I failed him. The general made a fatal mistake in leaving his men to take care after he left to speed things up. I killed the two guards giving praise to the blood god for giving me chance to avenge him."

"I assume you challenged him and killed him that's how you got the Tegui." Having finished the story for him.

"I did kill him by using his own trump card against him, shoulda seen the look on his face as I held him place as the axes came back and hit him in the chest." Enjoying the image of the general's face.

Esdeath knew what happened next. "So you got the axes and went into a blood rage and killed everyone including your tribe right." She a sadistic smile on her face as found out that he is the reason everyone is dead in his village.

"Yes master and now I'm looking for the one who gave them the order to attack my village to avenge my brother." He looked at the ground and began to cry. Makoto then came running out his room jumping in Kraygarr's lap hugging him.

"Makoto what are you doing up?!" Esdeath tone was one of confusion and anger as didn't obey her. Makoto just turned looked her and she understood that he cared for the Beast more than she did wanting to him no matter what just she wanted to help Tatsumi and her son. She learned more about compassion that night and learned which of her Beast is he loyalist thanks to her son. _The one he was searching might be a problem later on but we will cross that bridge at that time. _

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it's been a long time since I posted something, just got up in life wish I had more time to write as I am really enjoying this. I know it's not amazing but it's a starting place for I'll improve each time and make each chapter longer as I get better. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it. Have a great day and remember BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer this story is about a character in another fanfiction which is called "The Ice Prince, Son of Esdeath" by: SingleYandereMale all credit goes to him.

The Doctor

It was a sunny day in the capitol the Beast were walking out in the streets they had some free time for once they had been busy with minor guarding jobs. Today though the Great General had given them the day to reward them for the work they had done recently. Eventually they had split us instead of walking as group Nash and Abduin staying together talking about the old days in navy. Kraygarr had gone towards a local Blacksmith to see if they had a certain piece of armor he had been looking for awhile now. The streets were crowded as it was mid-day most people out for lunch now but people still made sure to stay clear of this Beast as he was known for being the most brutal of the three. Staying clear of him made the streets even more crowded than they already were. Some people looked at him in disgust with what they have heard some looked at him with fear. One person did catch his attention though they gave him a challenging look he could see it even though they had a hood on which intrigued him, then as the person noticed they had been spotted they started to move away almost running away in which the Beast decided to pursue as it could fun.

They had just reached the slums district which was a place he had never been before not knowing the layout of the place. The hooded person had taken a left turn and when Kraygarr did it was a dead end but the person he had been following wasn't there. "_Well they didn't climb the walls to get out so where did you go?" _He began to look at the ground trying to determine where they went then felt other people were coming to this all around he was being surrounded. _"Appears I've walked into trap how unfortunate for them to have to fight me."_ Something felt off though one of the people with the group coming felt stronger than the others coming. Then a small human looking thing stuck its head out the sewer drain, he didn't even feel it's presence.

"Your Kraygarr right? One of the Three Beast come with me if you want to live the people coming here are Night Raid." The creature with its head tilting after it finished speaking it looked frail and weak.

"How can I trust your here to help? Whom do you serve?" Raising an eyebrow and lowering a hand to one of his axes preparing to fight.

"I understand your confused but I work for Doctor Stylish, he would like to talk to you come there isn't much time." The creature faded in the hole leaving the hatch open he could hear the footsteps fading away. _"Best follow I guess." _Kraygarr then went into the hole closing the hatch and after he did it twisted automatically and from the outside you can't even tell it's there. The people who were rushing over there turned the corner to find it empty. A hooded figure stepped forward signaling someone to come to them.

"I thought you said you had Kraygarr of the new Three Beast here in this alley? Well where is he?" The hooded person spoke in a calm relaxed voice. The man that was next to them knew they were annoyed with this as it was a waste of time.

"He was here, he was standing here when we came to get you to dispose of him." The man's voice was one of disappointment and annoyance this was a big opportunity to kill one of the Beast and it would have been easy with the help of _Murasama. _

The hooded person turned the man. "I told you we were gonna try to convince him to join us first, as another Tegui would be great help and if he didn't I'd kill him on the spot. He isn't on the list of people who must be killed and all of the information we got about is his village was wiped out by the empire and most likely wants revenge on the empire for killing everyone he knew. Along with that he has been spotted multiple times with the child that she has decided to adopt taking care of him and teaching him. He is just a person in the empire who serves it but probably doesn't do anything about the corruption or he has been lied to, just as I was when I was younger." They turned around and started to walk away.

In the sewers the creature was waiting for him and when it saw him waved him to follow and galloped down the side of it. Being a rather tall person he needed to hunch over a bit to follow the path but at least he wasn't in the sewage. They walked along side for thirty minutes then saw light where there was and iron door with no handle on it just slit for someone to look out of. When they got to the creature slowed it's pace walked up to it and knocked three times in a pattern. Then someone came to the slit and disappeared as they heard the locks get taken off and the door opened. Inside it was a laboratory, clean with faded red walls. The Doctor walked in shortly after them from another door.

"Master!" The creature galloped again towards the Doctor. "I did as you asked I brought the Beast, did I do good?" It sat down looking up to him like a dog.

"Ah yes you did an amazing job." The Doctor looked down and smiled then looked back up at the Beast then saw his Teigu. "How do you get your axes? They look familiar to me." He raised a hand to his chin to take a thinking posture. He knew he had those axes before but it was long ago so couldn't remember exactly where.

Kraygarr pulled his arms up and crossed them across his chest. Being the tallest in the room he looked annoyed with the question wanting to know why he wants to see him rather then share a story. "A guy challenged me I accepted then I killed him. Why are you looking for me Doctor? Did the general request it?"

Having remembered why the Beast was here now his eyes widened and his arms went up. " Ah yes she did, I'm to look at some injuries you've received since coming her services." The Doctor out on a friendly smile and gestured him to the room he came from. He went into the room it was a normal check up room with a bed to lay on and a chair with some cabinets and a mirror on a wall. He moved his jacket that showed he was part of the Three Beast putting it on the back of the door. The Doctor walked in with a clipboard in hand and a pencil. "I'll need you remove your shirt sir and can I get your name?" He sat down on the chair leaning on a little desk. "My name is Kraygarr that' r, is this like a physical or a check up?" He said as he removed his top putting it on the bed still standing tall with shoulders back just like Wave taught him and looking forward with a dead man's gaze. "Just seeing if you have any wounds that need my treatment or anything you need patched up or if would like enhancements?" He looked up at him with a grin that spoke pure evil just with his current look. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about me I've been cut and hit dozens of times and I'll continue to till my time comes." He has cut from the top of the left shoulder going all the way down to the right side of his waist along with smaller cuts along his chest. "You seem to get in a lot of trouble. They all seem to be old though let's see the back." He spun around his back had beast claw marks on them like he was ambush by it before he could react it was another old one the only recent one was the knife wound just below his right shoulder. The Doctor stood up noticing it."Now there's a fresh one can sit down in my chair while I look at this one and how did you get it?" He sat hunched over a little bit to give the doctor a better look. "After mission we were coming back and someone in the crowd threw a knife at the general's son so I reacted to protect him causing it to land in my back." The Doctor brought a tool up to it and gently felt it and moved it a bit to see if it was infected showed signs of poison. "Well it's clean and you know I can make all of these scars go away like they never happened I can even get rid of the streaks of grey hair you have to look younger and stronger." Kraygarr stood up reached for his shirt put it back on then reached for his jacket. "No I'd like to keep them there signs of a warrior who has faced stronger opponents then himself and not preyed on the weak to strike fear into others but someone who risks their life for others. They also have stories behind, they also serve as proof of my tales and the grey hair I'm told represents wisdom." He smiled at the end as that was something that made him happy as that was something Makoto would tell him. "With that I can say your good health look forward to working with you possibly in the future and if you ever need medical attention come to me." He handed him a card explaining how to get ahold of him. Kraygarr then walked out the main area.

"Come this way other entrance and exit for you yes." The creature had been waiting outside sitting like a dog waiting for them to be done. Then got up and waved to him to follow and begun to gallop again on all fours.

_"I'll have to talk to Master about this, this whole thing was rather strange and serective." _Grabbing a torch off the wall after following for awhile and it was darker than the previous tunnel they came from. Passing some of the Doctor's experiments. There was a growl coming from another tunnel, a noise the Beast had heard before but it had been a long time since then he couldn't remember what made that noise but for some reason he felt fear something hadn't felt since his brother was killed.

"Oh don't worry the beastie is locked up ...for _now_." The small creature had mumbled the last bit. Waving for him to follow as the exit was just up ahead.

Once the Beast made it back to the palace he headed for his Master's chambers as it was evening time and she would be done with her duties for the day. Once he approached the hallways though he was greeted by one of her Captains. "Woah there. If your going to Esdeath I will tell you now so you aren't thrown into a wall, she wants to be alone right now her mate is awake and will not be distrub no matter what." He had a little bit of limp hinting that he was thrown into a wall for trying to talk to her. "Thank you, I shall be heading back then let me help you get to the medical ward, though looks like you may have a broken hip" Upset he couldn't talk to his Master but willing to help a comrade made him happier. Along with the news that Tatsumi is finally awake after only hearing about him he might have a chance to meet him. "_The Master's mate must be one strong man to handle her right?"_ The two then headed to medical with Kraygarr carrying the Captain.

Once morning came around Kraygarr got dressed but didn't go to his Master's chambers as he had a note on his door from Doctor Stylish.

"_I'd hate to ask something of this big of you already but I need your help one of my creatures has broken out of its cage and is killing anything that moves. I'm not really a fighter type and after meeting you I'm sure this would be no trouble for you. In the morning, head to the East coal mine just outside of the capital there is a small town that is where it is. Also watch out for Dire wolves they roam that area, my creature might even be fighting them for territory. I hope I can count you. _

_Sincerely, Stylish"_

Having just eaten a quick snack and heading straight out for the coal mine without saying a word. Once outside the palace, he began to sprint jumping on rooftop to rooftop attracting the attention of citizens and some of the same spies from yesterday. Who quickly signaled other to tail him but they lost him as he was just to fast for their eyes to keep up with let alone match his pace. Once he arrived to the East gate he requested a patrol come with him to the mining town as it was under attack.

"You want us to go to that filthy place to save couple of miners? HAHAHA your funny mister why would I listen to you! Your just a commoner." The commanding officer of the East gate cleary didn't deem it worth it to save those weaker than him. Kraygarr also realising he had left his jacket that marked him as a member of the Three Beast.

"Listen here buddy I'm Kraygarr of the Three Beast I demand you lend me some troops to save this town!" The officer stared at him for a moment then everyone started to laugh.

"Ah shit, guys we got the most useless Beast here and wants you to go to a town to kill a critter, I know who you are and Im'm still sending my men over there it would be a waste only peasants live there." The group of soldiers still laughing at him.

"What kind of warriors live in this place? As a boy I used to think you that an imperial warrior was brave and do anything for the weak but you all are cowards, luckily for you I'm in a hurry, otherwise I would have shown you what a true warrior is like!" He then began to sprint out the gate towards the mining town.

Upon arriving at the town he could bodies and fires all over the place. Most of the bodies had been ripped in two and looked as if they had been eaten then spat out. Then there was the noise he heard in the tunnel again and fear once again took over his body. The noise wasn't far so it had to be close and while walking by some of the house looking for anyone who may still be alive. The Earth around him began to shake it was charging him. It crashed through the house to his left sending debris everywhere then he remembered why that noise gave him fear it was the same creature that attacked him and his brother when they were hunting then were ambushed by that rogue Imperial general. "_Wait the Doctor said this was one of his creatures does that mean he is the one who sent that rogue general to village?" _Shocked with this new found information the creature had swung at him hitting him into another house. "Ouch, that hurt a bit don't worry I'll return the favor." Charging at it dodging one it's massive arms and swinging both axes at it cutting it off. It screamed in pain then stopped as it's arm grew back with the other one turning into what looked liked a leg. "Well that's just not fair you know." He picked up some wood and threw it into its eyes before running away to find a way to kill it. "_The arm I cut off turned into a leg and all the bodies I have seen looked liked they were eaten, does that mean for everyone it's eaten it grows back a limb? Great I just have to do that fifty more times and I might be able to kill it." _He went into a house that wasn't on fire. "Thank the heavens rescue is here! You killed it with fire right? Or did you trap it in the mine?" An older looking man was pointing a pitch fork at him while another man possibly his son was asking questions.

"Fire that's it's weakness? Good, do you have a barrel of oil I can use? Pushing the pitch fork to the side.

" Yes we do this way." The man walked into a hallway. The Beast then dipped both his axes in it then smacked them together causing a spark which then caught fire. He than ran out of the house towards the creature screaming making it look at him as it was eating someone since he disappeared. He jumped at it swinging with his left arm in front followed by his right for a half spin like attack then slammed both the axes in its chest then dragged them down from shoulder to waist then rolled backwards to get away from a swing. The creature's whole body caught fire and the smell of burning flesh was in the air. It then fell to the ground with a loud thud. A howl of a pack of Dire Wolves was heard then followed by screams from the house he had left.

"No,!" he ran over to he screams just as he arrived he could the old man had dropped his pitch fork and a wolf just jumped at him and his was about to jump in and take the wolf on bare handed. "NO! STOP!" he yelled as he wouldn't be able to save them both, he would have to choose or so he thought. The wolf landed on the ground and the rest of the pack look at Kraygarr they had stopped their advance but why? "_Why have they stopped did they understand me?"_ Pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. "Sir your axes are glowing blue and the wolves eyes glowed when you yelled stop do you have control over them?" The son had fallen on the floor and stayed there unsure to move but spoke since the Beast was all frozen up. "I think so? Sit?" The Wolves all sat down in unison. "_I do have the power to control them, is this a hidden power of my Tegui?" _ "Follow me." He turned around and started walking back towards the capitol with a pack of five Dire Wolves and him as their alpha.

A patrol from the East gate had just headed and Kraygarr was hidden from them and chose to stay like and follow them until they were no longer within sight of the walls. "Wait here don't attack them until I do, this is kinda cool I'm commanding a wolf." He then walked into the middle of the path the patrol was on. "Hey you! Aren't you that fellow who went to the mining town?" A soldier called out. "Are you my back up?" He said with head looking down not showing his face also wearing a hood and his cloak concealing his axes. "It is you! and no we wouldn't help someone like you." They began to laugh again while they did that Kraygarr pulled up his blood stained cloth to cover his lower face then looked up at them. "I guess I'll show you a what a true warrior can do." He then ran forward at the first man swinging at his leg and waist cutting him into three, then the wolves came out pouncing on the members while Krayarr cut down the other ones. One had begun to run away before he could get far Kraygarr threw his axe into his calf causing him to fall down while two wolves then ran other to him and began to devour him going for the throat first. He then had the wolves bite up the areas where he had cut to make it look like they had been bested by wolves and only wolves. He then sent his wolves off into the woods until he would need them again.

Once he came to the East gate he was carrying one of the bodies of the patrol. "Hey commander thanks for the advice on wolves maybe you should share that information with your men" As he dropped the body to the ground to show it was one of his own men. "Did you see any other members it was an eight man patrol?" The commander sounding a bit distressed. "I'm sure I saw all eight hard to tell when there's barely a body." He said with a smile. "_Cowards don't deserve to wear that armor, you just abuse your power to get what you want, now what are you gonna do?" _He had entered back in giving them the body then headed back to the palace. He felt no regret in killing those men he only serves one person and they would have done much worse to them. He worn a smile since arriving back looking forward to meeting Tatsumi in the possible future.

**Phew, another one done sorry, I'm really slow with writing these. I hope y'all enjoyed it along with his new power. The ability to control Dire Wolves.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer this story is about a character in another fanfiction which is called "The Ice Prince, Son of Esdeath" by: SingleYandereMale all credit goes to him.

The Hunt

It was a little early in the morning the Beast had just finished his morning chow. On his way back to his room he saw a giant armored man and a girl walking towards the gate he recognizes the girl as Seryu, one of Esdeath's from the Jaegers. The other man or thing he had never seen before. " _I would like to spar with that armored man thomg one day, hopefully crazy won't mind. He looks to be strong, might be able to take some full force attacks of mine" _ Having seen her before he knew that she was crazy just from the sight and she would only talk about Justice, Justice that, and Justice this, it really drove the Beast mad sometimes. She was clearly a strong fighter to have been picked by the Master but mentally she seemed weak to the Beast. Walking down a hallway back to his room to review his reports before turning them, he noticed as he opened the door he had an envelope on his desk that was unopened and figured it was a courier who had placed it there shortly after he left for chow. Once he opened the letter it was a report on the village **Wolfbourne** the village he saved from the strange danger beast it was from the village leader thanking the warrior for what he did again and that they weren't able to salvage anything from the creature as it disintegrated before they could get any samples. The Beast slammed his fist into the desk in anger causing the corner of the oak desk to break off. _"Dammit I fought one and killed it but gained nothing other than how to slay it. Fire. Are they natural?, is it some hybrid, Or bred in a lab?, It didn't fight like an animal., It fought like it had some brains. It roared before and another time dam my memory." _The letter finished with the village people asking for him to come in person to discuss something important that they had learned. He then lit a fire in his fireplace and burned the letter and grabbed a bag along with his cloak and pulled his hood over and pulled up his dried blood soaked bandana over his mouth. On his way out by the gates an officer told him that Revlountary troops had been spotted there at that village so a raiding party was sent out to find them and torch the village as they were traitors to house those scum. This had angered the Beast they had just sent him a letter and said nothing about this. Were they rebels there and he spared them? He would find out and make them pay for making a fool of him. Especially after naming the village **Wolfbourne **to supposedly honor him, which he greatly thanked them for. His Master would probably punish him greatly for this mistake.

In the village it was a nice day, the weather was perfect and the people were rebuilding the destroyed place. They had a week of honoring the dead who lost their lives to the Danger Beast. The village elder had been busy organizing the people into focusing on crops and rebuilding everyone had to do their part as they lost a quarter of the people to the attack but couldn't find all the bodies. There was a pile of rubble of the destroyed homes. The smell of charcoal along with burned pine was in the air. They had sent letters mailed out to the capital asking for supplies and workers to help rebuild but, they hadn't heard back the only letters they would get back we're the ones they sent saying it was denied by a Doctor Stylish also getting letters from Kraygarr. The Doctor who sent his pets to attack and kidnap villagers to work on a "project". Stylish couldn't report this to Esdeath because he hadn't told her about him trying to wipe out a village or his new monsters he was working for something that she wouldn't approve of. Makoto would be the first one to figure out what he was really doing since he was from the future but this timeline was already destroyed. He knew how to save it though.

"Alright boys we got orders from Doctor Stylish himself to go to the village of _**Wolfbourne**_, Orders are to kill them all for treason." The leading captain addressed his men a mile before reaching the village reminding them to be smart and not to just charge blindy as they are trained warriors and the Doctor's knights. "Just because they are peasants doesn't mean they can't kill you, sure it will be hard for them but they have numbers over us. Remember we are knights hand picked to serve Doctor Stylish, after all he has given us with are augmentations we mustn't fail him." Finishing that last statement he turned around and gave the signal for the troops to advance.

"Excuse me captain?" A newer knight in the raiding party spoke up, raising his hand as if in a classroom. His hands were shaking already, it would be his first in a fight and first time killing something.

The captain turned around seeing the knight with his hand held up his own arm pointing his finger at him then moving it left to right, then quickly moving back to him. "Ah… yes… you with your arm up what is it?" The captain just making, the knight feel embarrassed.

"I was wondering sir if it would be wiser to throw torches on the homes along with flaming arrows around the village to make a ring of fire and leave an opening for us to stand at and slaughter any that run towards us. Forcing to choose death by sword/spear/arrows or die by fire. Sir? The newly made knight had light brown hair down to his shoulders, freshly shaved face, and bright blue eyes like an ocean, he was a beautiful young man with a sinister mind. He was fresh out of school and was noted for being a brilliant tactician top of his class but, for his crimes shortly graduating he was made a grunt.

The captain lowered his then rose it up looking into the sky with a dark grin across his face he loved this idea of smoking out the brave and letting the fire kill the fools and weak. "My, you are a clever and dangerous one, your record now makes sense, I want you to be my second. We shall use this idea of yours and put it to action. Archers prepare some fire arrows, men gather wood to make torches quick, have peasants to burn!" all his men shouted with joy at the sound of this idea. Doctor **Stylish's knights** of the Empire were not honorable men they would kill for any reason even if you said something as a joke you might have been killed no one could stop them except nobles, luckily there aren't any Nobles who would dare go outside the capitol, while they were out on patrol.

Kraygarr called for his pack of Direwolves. They heeded his call soon appearing around him matching his pace. They were hungry and he had just the meal for them. Running as fast as he could he could spot men in the distance doing something with bows and arrows along with torches. "_It must be a patrol, what are they doing? Why do they have torches its only mid-day? They were at the village, the villagers too busy working to notice" _Upon getting thirty feet away he yelled "HEY! HALT!"

The captain turned around noticing the Beast immediately. "Kraygarr The Butcher, Kraygarr The Beast men!" His men began to cheer they had heard about him and his many foes he has slain as well as his grand entrance into the capitol with the tournament he won by killing all the other participes. Once the Beast made it to the captain he reached his arm out and gave him a soldiers handshake by grabbing at each other's forearm. Wave's teachings to the man still ingrained in his mind.

"What brings you here if I may ask? The captain wasted no time. He has a village to burn down that evidence on Stylish and his creatures.

"I'm traveling to the village that is named after me. They sent me a letter saying that had important news for me, may I ask what are you and your men doing? You seemed to be armed for combat. What is your name captain? I would also like to point out that the village is under my protection" The wolves were close by in the bushes they were stalking their prey as Kraygarr was just stalling time to get his wolves around them to surround the group. The captain's men continued moving along with their plan leaving Kraygarr.

"Ofcourse how rude of me my name is Atapeg Zakoyan captain of the St… I mean 26th Knight unit. I have been ordered by my commanding officer himself to destroy this town as they had attacked and killed some empire troops. We are to wipe them off the map. You said they are under your protection right?" Atapeg grew a nasty looking smile. The Beast wasn't supposed to be here but that letter he got made him come here catching them in the act. Doctor Stylish really wanted the Beast killed as the town people could be used for more experiments the Beast had seen and learned a lot that the Doctor wanted to keep hidden. It wasn't time for his plans to surface yet. He just needed a way to get rid of him without Esdeath knowing it was him since Kraygarr was under her protection. Hence why these men were sent they all had criminal backgrounds and agree to be the doctor servants after going through experiments so what they did was the side effect of the experiments the doctor had no control over them really or that's at least what he would tell the Great General if their true identity was known but Kraygarr had never seen them before so the likelihood of that happening were slim. He would also have no proof or evidence of who their commanding officer is.

"Yes, this village is mine to protect as a warrior of the Empire I'm to protect it. Now if you plan on harming it we have a problem. In which we can have this settled by our commanding officers talk or we can do it the option that is more fun." He lowered his head waiting for a response, his hands on his axes. He was also communicating with wolves to get ready. He already decided that it was going to be the fun way. This is Kraygarr after all he has no problem killing people who want to harm people he swore to protect. He was a loyal man and a man of his word.

"Acchers loose the flame arrows on the village, Spears block the entrance, swords forward to the Beast with me men!" The captain's new right hand man commanded the troops they moved as ordered without hesitation although wondering why the Captain didn't give the orders. As to why he didn't his chest plate was crushed inward by one of Kraygarr's axes the speed it was thrown was too fast for their eyes to see. It's speed and strength behind it was thanks to Esdeath brutal personal training of Kraygarr. Village went into panic as the battle had begun.

"TODAY I TEST MY TRAINING FROM MYMASTER!" Kraygarr shouted, jumping on a nearby sword soldier knocking him down to the ground choking him while blocking incoming attacks with his other axe. The dire wolves jumped out following their alpha's example killing the swordsmen who were attacking Kraygarr. The man he was holding down finally died being choked to death slowly then he ripped his adam's apple out. He was enjoying this fight.

"Acchers change targets to the wolves and that man now! Spears hold the peasants back, kill all who try to escape!" The new commander Misha the name of the newly appointed right hand man and now captain giving orders while remaining calm. Internally he was in shock and horror of the site of Kraygarr his brutal strength and speed he wasn't from this land he was taller and bulkier than an average person. His figure matched what he was taught in school about a southern tribe with vicious warriors. His tribe was a hunter/gather one but they also had great pride in their warriors. Kraygarr being the village warrior at a young age having already beat every other warrior and been in battles leading his tribe. Kraygarr was known to common folk of the empire for what he did in the coliseum when he first arrived in the empire. Misha watched as he grabbed his men, throwing them with one arm to his wolves still cutting through swordsmen and their shields with one axe as the other was still in the previous commander's chest. He seemed invincible to beat.

"Spears break the line, kill the beast now!" Misha's fear was now showing his voice trembling, they didn't have enough men they didn't know he commanded wolves no one knew. They were sheep amongst wolves quite literally.

The villagers seeing a chance to escape ran out with pitchforks and daggers prepared to fight the attacker. They already owed Kraygarr for saving them once and now they owe him again. "FOR WOLFBOURNE!" The villagers ran out attacking the spearmen in the rear the battle was won. They started slashing the knights in the back with whatever they had. The knights were outnumbered, it was a matter of how they chose to die by the villagers or by Kraygarr or Dire wolves. The people not fighting began to start putting out the fire. The village would not fall today.

"Where are you going lad? Where's the honor in running away? To die in combat is an honorable death running will send you to hell boy." Kraygarr called out noticing that only Misha was still alive and he had decided to run as a fight against him was sucide. One of the wolves chased after him. Misha still had his spear with him so once the wolf was close enough he turned around facing it. Then dropped to the ground as if he tripped but then lifted the spear the wof had already jumped in the air to pounce on him it's fate sealed. The wolf's body fell limp as the spear went all the way through with the dire wolves being bigger than a normal wolf the weight of it pushing it down further. Misha couldn't get the spear back so he drew his short sword and stabbed it a few times, then started to get up as in the time it took him to get up completely he was surrounded by wolves and villagers and the real beast was in the center of it next to the impaled wolf.

"He had just reached adulthood this past week. It was his second time with me. I've watched him grow, he was the fastest in the pack." The beast voice was low and his head was lowered. He knelt down next to his precious companion who he spent time with when not in the capital. He rolled the animal on it's side and removed the spear from its stomach. He moved his hand over its eyes and closed its eyes then held his hand there having said a short prayer. "You will die slow for this, a sacrifice is to be made to honor him and to let his spirit rest peacefully." He stood up his axes on his waist walking slowly towards Misha. Pulled down his brother's bandana. He reached out his arm and grabbed him around the neck, then spun him around and tied his hands together with rope from a villager then grabbed the end and yanked on it knocking him down on the floor dragging him away from the crowd the wolves closely followed him.

"We will bury the wolf for you Kraygarr thank you again for saving us." The village elder called out knowing the pain he felt must be great as the man was a happy fellow when he came to visit them but right now no one wanted to say a word as the Beast seemed to have a terrifying presence now and was on the verge of another slaughter.

"Good I will be back later to pay my respects after having a chat with our friend here." He walked in the woods with his pack following him. After they were five miles away from the village he let go of the rope then walked to Misha and broke all of his fingers one by one.

"Ghhaaa, ahhhh, why you anaaaanimal!" Misha cried out in pain, tears running down his face. He knew he was doomed but he wouldn't go down without a fight he would die but he would hurt the Beast before dying. He saw Kraygarr walk off and come back with a big log and stuck it in the ground he was to be another blood eagle but unlike the gladiator he would remain in that pose till time itself ended.

"Now Kraygarr this seems extreme I only killed wolf I would understand if I had killed your little brother Tobyjad ." His hair covering his face but he had a sinister smile. His true mission had begun.

"How do you know that name! Tell me now who told you that name!" Kraygarr froze and his anger grew even more. How could some random empire captain know that name and its importance to Kraygarr only his Master knew.

"Oh where's the fun in that, it's probably been a long time since someone has said his name out loud. I wonder if he would be proud of you and what you did to your village." Misha stood up, his hands still tied walking towards his captor. Enjoying his final moments the brutal killing machine who slaughtered his men was frozen by a name. He had hit the Beast in an old wound that won't heal no matter how much time passes by.

"You know nothing boy, it was the empire who killed him and my village along with those dam danger beasts. The timing for them to attack was what caused us to lose"

"That you've never seen before until recently you saw them again at that village of yours right? Strange things they are hard to make create them needing a living person to."

"Where did you get this information?" Kraygarr desperately tried to know who told him in hopes of finding the real person who held to his brother's death who gave that army the order. He could finally know why everything who caused him so much pain and took all that he loved away. He had to know why his village they were happy they didn't bother the empire they were too far south to even be worried about by the empire and whoever took that way will pay for it as he will take everything precious to them as they did to him on that fateful day.

"Oh I won't tell you, that's not the fun now is it but I'm sure you're good at toture so I'll be taking the route with less pain." *Bang* before Kraygarr could react Misha's chest had a small explosion go off on his chest killing him instantly. The sucide device made by the Doctor to stop his troops from being captured or toture to prevent information from being leaked. Misha had been given a different order than the other troops, the real order as the Doctor knew they wouldn't be able to kill him this was the real mission. To lure him into a trap for later now he knew someone had the answers he wanted.

"Nnnn Nooooooo! Why! I'm so close and now I have to go North damn that general!" He ordered his pack to go away. Making his way to his fallen wolf's grave paid his respect then began heading back home. He was more furious than before shortly after walking back some unfortunate bandits tried to rob him. He didn't even draw his axes, instead using his and just grabbed theirs when they swung at him and killing them. The one spear however was simply impaled with the back of the spear non pointy end as Kraygarr dodged his thrust but the bandit couldn't have seen Kraygarr grab it and thrust it back. The leader of the group ran but had a limp so he couldn't run fast and the whole time kraygarr just kept walking. The man figured he'd be safe at the gate entrance with the guards; they kept him safe after all he gave them part of the loot he stole.

Once back in the capital at the gate entrance. "Help me! There's a mad man trying to kill me!" The man cried out having made it to the guards feet begging for help.

"Alright we will keep you safe!" The guard shouted. Then lowered himself to the man and whispered "You owe us double for now." Standing back up and lifting his shield up spear on top in a defensive stance.

"That's him!" The man now pointed at the Beast as he walked around the corner. Moving at the same pace still from before then suddenly jumped in the air and landed in front of the guard standing in front of the man.

"Kraygarr of the Three Beast, is this man running from you?" The guard bearing the symbol of one of Esdeath's legions. Kraygarr would be seen as an officer to him. He lowered his weapon immediately as did the other guards who then grabbed the man and held his arms behind his back.

"Why yes he is. Him along with some of his friends thought it would be a good idea to rob me and potentially kill me. I killed the others in glorious combat but he seems to want a coward's death so raise him up and against the wall now warrior." Kraygarr talked to the guard but the whole time was staring at the man who was being held and watched him get put against the wall and held up off the ground a little just as ordered.

"We can bring him to the jail for you sir." The guard trying to do what he can to possibly save his business partner but it wouldn't work.

"No, His fate is sealed now hand me a heated sword." The guard did just that and got a sword from a nearby blacksmith just heated up still glowing hot white. Kraygarr then took the sword and put the tip against the man's stomach and slowly pushed the blade in once he reached the wall on the other side of his back he then pushed more pinning the man to the wall. With the blade being so hot as it cut through him slowly it burned his wound sealing it to prevent him from dying he did pass out as soon as the blade pierced him. When he would awake in a few hours he would find himself stuck to a wall just next to the entrance as a warning to not commit crimes.

People inside the walls kept a good distance from him as the aura around was fear and terror. The smell of blood didn't help. The fact that he just made a wall decoration was another factor. The Beast just simply pulled his hood up along with his bandana. Guards didn't stop him as they were fearful of the beasts shaking them up a bit but nowhere near as bad as the fear the Great General gave people when she was around. He reached his quarters rather fast as no one was really out because it was so late when he came back spending all day out of the capital. He was exhausted the whole way back running through his mind thoughts of how the hell some young warrior knew of his past and with such details of what really happened. None of it made sense to him. He needed answers but the trail died again with Misha this time. He couldn't spend all night on it as he had to leave early in the morning for the North.

Early the next morning the three beasts were waiting outside, they were heading North with General Agotian since he failed to beat some northmen back. Being from a southern tribe Kraygarr already didn't like the North to him they were savages and to them he was a savage. The only person he respected and was from the North was his master as her clan/tribe were hunters of danger beast. She had given them orders to aid the general Kraygarr already voiced his own opinion on the subject and it didn't go well. He figured it would be a short visit since all three of them were going. On their way to his camp in the North they passed through a city called **Fallhaven** the people stayed away from them as four teigu users would not be an easy match especially since they didn't know the powers of three of them. Night Raid would let them through as they weren't the targets they wanted as they could be potential allies later on. Maybe. The four of them could sense enemies but had a bigger mission to do. Even Kraygarr didn't want to stop to fight. The sooner they got North, the sooner they could come back and he could go back to trying to figure everything out again.

**Author's Note:**

**It's been awhile I'm a slow writer and life got busy out of nowhere. Hope you all liked the chapter. I'm trying to write more in each one for you guys. Little fun fact I rewrote this one 7 times then still went through it and added or took some stuff out. Please comment and tell me what I need to work on. The support really helps me out alot. I hope you guys stay safe during this virus outbreak. **


End file.
